


Why We Don't Give Gay Teens Swords: an Essay [on indefinite hiatus!]

by possiblyParanormal



Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Oikawa's sword type is a Bastard Sword, The big three don't have the no-kids rule, and Noya thinks thats the funniest shit he's ever seen, asahi has a rifle as well, daichi has a gun, himbos w guns babyy, i'll update the tags as i write the fic, the teams in miyagi are CBH while the others are Camp Jupiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblyParanormal/pseuds/possiblyParanormal
Summary: Hinata liked it when things went according to plan, or at least as much as he had planned ahead. Which was usually about two seconds.He was stuck at one of those crossroads in between minutes, and unfortunately, the wrong decision could be deadly.Or: Hinata and pals are demigods, and with divine powers, comes divine shenanigans.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, I'll update the ships as I keep writing ok?, There's a bunch of minor ships too, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. In Which Mr.Shiny The Automaton Desires Flesh

Hinata liked it when things went according to plan, or at least as much as he had planned ahead. Which was usually about two seconds.

He was stuck at one of those crossroads in between minutes, and unfortunately, the wrong decision could be deadly.

Currently, he was stuck in a tree with two of his best friends, with some weird robot looking dude clanking about underneath them. He was equipped with a bike lock and an earbud cord, while Kouji was hastily sharpening a tree branch he had picked up off the ground in a mad scramble up the tree. Izumi was...fuck if Hinata knew, he was the first one to suggest climbing the tree, but now he was just...staring at the robot?

“Izu..dude...are you good? You’ve just been staring at Mr. Shiny for about a good five minutes and it looks like you’ve seen god. Or..whatever god sent this thing to nerf us,”  
Kouji took a few seconds to look up at Izumi, who was just sitting on a branch above him. Hinata looked up as well, Izumi was literally glaring daggers at the newly dubbed “Mr. Shiny” clunking around on the ground.  
“It’s an automaton”

“a what”

“an automaton, numbnuts. They’re robots that were made by...by...oh god curse my stupid memory. In anyway, they were, or are because one is quite literally on our butts right now, battle robots built by some god or other,”

“Great, now there’s battle robots in my life, as well as you two idiots.”  
Kouji quipped, whacking Hinata’s foot. Hinata looked up, and motioned to Mr. Shiny below them, who was obviously looking more ticked off. Could robots look ticked off? If they could, Mr. Shiny was definitely pissed. 

And with that last quip, Mr. Shiny decided that he was having flesh for dinner. He started whaling on the trunk with his fists, and the three jumped out of the tree and hit the dirt.

Thank god for Ms. Hinata, providing Hinata with a map before sending him out of the house with a tearful goodbye, which seemed a bit extra to Hinata at the time for just sending him to a nearby summer camp. Now that he was attempting to unfold a map with his favorite people as they were getting chased by a shiny copper man, it seemed perfectly reasonable. 

Kouji turned around to distract the automaton, waving around a half sharpened stick and cursing up a storm. Hinata and Izumi were looking over the map, trying to figure out where they were in relation to their destination, some camp that their parents had signed them up for.

“YALL I CAN'T FIGHT AN ENTIRE ROBOT BY MYSELF,” Kouji yelled, he had managed to stick the branch into one of the automaton’s eye sockets, and was hitting it over the head. 

“Hinata, I’ll take the map, you go help Kouji with the robot over there, I’ll take the map!” Izumi said, opening up and unearthing about a mountain of paper. 

“Got it!”  
And with that. Hinata joined Kouji on the frontal attack on the robot. 

All Hinata had weapon-wise was a bike lock gifted to him by his younger sister on his 13th birthday, on the fine line between dull and usable as a weapon. Hinata charged on anyway. Kouji was a bit roughed up after battling with the automaton for a while, bruises on his arms and blood running down his nose. It looked like Mr. Shiny had landed a hit, and broken his nose. Hinata shivered at the sight of blood, and the whole situation was suddenly put into perspective.  
This wasn’t gym class, or messing around with your friends in the woods.

They could get seriously hurt. 

Hinata attempted stabbing the robot in the side with the sharp point of the bike lock, but got smacked in the face instead. A red handprint sizzled with pain on the side of his face, and he started rubbing it to dull it down. From the corner of his eye he could see Kouji dislodging the stick from the automaton’s eye, and was frantically wacking away an outstretched arm. 

“Izumi, you better hurry up with that map!” Hinata ducked under a punch, and jabbed the robot a couple times with the bike lock

“I’m TRYING my BEST, OK?! I CAN’T EXACTLY READ ON A GRADE A LEVEL!”

“TRY YOUR BEST HARDER!”  
Kouji was swinging his branch wildly, and a sharp end caught Hinata on the cheek. Hot blood trickled down the side of his face, as his hand rushed to his face. Red-tipped fingers were soon wiped on the side of pants, as Kouji smiled an apology. Hinata nodded an acceptance, as he jabbed the bike lock into Mr. Shiny’s arm. 

Meanwhile, Izumi was trying to figure out North from South. The map was upside down, from what Hinata could see, but eventually Izu got it the right side up.

“GUYS! I KNOW WHERE WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING!” he called from his hiding spot, waving to a lightly tread dirt path. Hinata and Kouji looked over, and the three started running down the unbeaten path. Mr. Shiny came with, clunking over sticks and leaves. Fuck. 

Roots jutted onto the barely worn trail, in prime location for tripping unsuspecting victims. There were deep slashes on the trunks of pine and oak, as if there had been a great many battles here. The boys paid it no mind, as they tried to keep a safe distance between them and their copper pursuer. The automaton was slightly beaten up, walking with a limp in its step. Hinata raised his hand to his face to block the sun as he saw two Corinthian columns rise on top of the hill, as well as a giant pine tree. He heard people call from behind the columns, cabins upon cabins of people were walking about. Some were walking through strawberry fields, others were practicing archery and canoeing. Pretty normal stuff, for a year-round camp. Someone rushed from behind a hill, calling to the battered group of three. 

“HEY! YOU GUYS!” the owner of the voice was covered in soot and ash, with a bandage on his cheek. A dusty, but still neon-bright orange t-shirt was slightly battered and embellished with a pegasus. The guy, who was pretty tall for 17, pulled the group behind him. Was he going to take on the automaton?

Hinata was wrong with his assumption, as the kid pulled two shot guns from his belt, and opened fire on the automaton. Two bullets did enough, and circuits sparked everywhere.

“Sorry about that rude introduction,” he smiled, turning to the three who were staring in a mixture of shock and awe. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood.”


	2. In Which Hinata Realizes That he is, in Fact, NOT Going to a Normal Summer Camp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being chased down by a shiny copper man, Hinata and pals still need explanations.

Camp Half-Blood was NOT your every-day summer camp. That, Hinata was sure of.

I mean, in what other camp can you climb a rock wall, with lava attempting to swallow you as it rises. He had to try that later. But other than that, Hinata saw kids fighting with swords, all with the same copper hue as the now deceased (?) Mr. Shiny. 

After scavenging bits and bobs from the wrecked automaton, Daichi led Hinata and pals to a big, blue farmhouse on a hill. It looked as if it had been sitting in this valley before time itself existed, but brand new at the same time. The porch had been painted white with a new coat of paint, but you could still see the chipped paint underneath it. Hinata also knew that it was a new coat of paint, because he put his hand on a wet bit.

Great. Now he was going to meet the director of this camp, with paint all over his hands. 

Hinata wiped the paint on his pants, mixing white with a brownish red residue of dried blood. He collected Izumi and Kouji, and was led into the Big House by Daichi.

The Big House smelled like strawberries and old people. 

Not the bad kind of old person smell, but rather a familiar one. Like an old grandparent about to tell you a story. A story about heroes and villains, grand feasts and dragons slain. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, even though it was a warm 85 degrees outside. The fire must’ve been electric, because it gave off no heat. It looked so realistic though.

Two people sat at a table, playing a card game unknown to Hinata. It looked pretty old, so it made sense that he wouldn’t know it. One man was wearing a rather loud hawaiian shirt, and the other looked like he was about to go to a college seminar, except for one minor detail.

He was confined to a wheelchair. 

“Uhmm.. Mr. D, you have some guests,” Daichi cleared his throat before speaking.

The man in the hawaiian shirt grumbled, taking a sip from his can of diet coke. “Thank you, Daidus, you can leave now,”

“It’s Daichi, but whatever!”

Daichi hurried out of the room, before reeling around the doorway one more time to give the group two thumbs up. Then, he left to who knows where. 

“So. You three are new huh?” Mr. D asked, taking the last sip from his diet coke and throwing it across the room, to the trash can. He missed, and grumbled under his breath.

“uhhh....I guess” Hinata shrugged, snagging the map out of Izumi’s hands. “Our parents told us that we had to go to this camp, they seemed kinda nervous about it now that I think about it..”

“All three of you?!”

“Umm..yes sir!” 

“Dei immortales..it’s a miracle none of you are dead. What, with the three of you in one area?! You must’ve been overrun with monsters,” Mr. D rolled his eyes, looking the three up and down. “More than three demis in one area, other than camp, it’s just a recipe for trouble.”

The college professor looking man looked up from his cards, with a slight smile. “Now Dionysus, we can’t be scaring them just yet,” he laughed, taking note of Kouji’s skepticism of this whole encounter.

“Dionysus? You mean..like..the wine guy that we learned about in history?” Kouji scoffed, looking Mr. D up and down. “Unless that's a nickname, I’m sorry, there’s absolutely no WAY that you’re an immortal being. They simply don’t exist,”

“Kouji..”

“Oh be quiet map boy. I fought the robot, I get to speak,”

As Kouji and Izumi bickered, Hinata took a cautious step forward.  
“So...are you actually Dionysus? Because we were taught that the greek myths were..well myths, I guess,”

“Does NO ONE watch the initiation tape?! On the topic, where did we put the damned thing?! But yeah, I’m Dionysus. But it’s Mr. D to you...uhh...”

“Hinata!”

“Ok, Herbert.” Mr. D sighed, snapping his fingers. A rush of wind came from a nonexistent window, and the universe bended to make way for..yet another diet coke.

The college professor wheeled his wheelchair over, rolling his eyes at his companion’s show of making a diet coke. “He’s a bit grumpy...usually. He’s been put on probation for..a few thousand years, because of something he did to fall out of his fathers favor for a bit,”

“ONE TIME. IT WAS ONCE.”

“Anyway child, it was nice to meet you. I am Chiron, director of sports and activities here at camp,” Chiron smiled, shaking Hinata’s hand.

“So..if you guys are gods...what does that make us?” Kouji asked, crossing his arms. 

“Demigods, obviously. Very lucky ones, but most definitely demigods,” Mr. D rolled his eyes, taking a swig of the soda.

It took awhile for the three to work up enough brain cell friction to comprehend what Mr. D was trying to intend, but eventually they got there.

“So you’re trying to tell me that all this time I didn’t have a deadbeat for a father, I had a deadbeat GOD for a father?!” Kouji snapped, throwing his hands around like they were stray papers. 

“Child, I wouldn’t speak harshly of the Olympians..” Chiron warned, as light thunder rolled across an otherwise perfectly clear sky. 

After talking for a while, Hinata, Kouji, and Izumi were led to the front porch, to sit and think a bit. Daichi caught up with them after a bit, handing out cups of water. 

“So...how’d it go?”

“As good as it could be. So....demigods?” Hinata asked, as Daichi pulled out a spare couple gears and started fiddling.

“Yeah, it was a shock to me when I first found out too. My dad’s Hephaestus, so I live in that cabin over there,”

He pointed to a steampunk looking cabin, with steam exhaust ports, iron shutters, and a little mini automaton watering a few small plants in the front garden.

“It also means that I get to make my own weapons, which can be cool sometimes,”

“Ooh! You made those handguns??”

“Yeah I did! Those are probably the best thing I’ve ever done!”

The two laughed and talked for a bit, as Hinata got clued in to all of the goings on at camp.

“So until you get claimed, you’ll have to stay at the Hermes cabin for a bit,”

“Right! And claiming is..”

“Oh yeah! You don’t know anything! So claiming is when your parent decides to send you a sign that you are their kid. It looks different depending on each god, ya know?”

“Ok!”

Maybe this camp wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoaahhhh ghost uploaded a new chapter whaaaat??? the world must b ending 2morrow or something!! n e way 2 the few mcyt ppl bound 2 read this: hows the new arc treating u? :)


	3. In Which Nishinoya and Tanaka Give Hinata The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets two very excitable demigods, and learns more about the people at camp.

The Hermes cabin was such a tightly knit ecosystem, as soon as Hinata, Kouji, and Izumi stepped in the door, they felt out of place.

Or, at least Hinata did. He couldn’t vouch for the others, but Kouji was definitely looking uncomfortable with the sheer amount of people condensed into one area. They had been instructed by Daichi to quote on quote “pick a corner and get settled”, because they might be there for a while.

As Hinata and his friends looked around, they saw blankets forming rough hammocks pinned to the ceilings of loft apon loft, ladders to each level decorated with years carved in graffiti. Some messages were crossed out, deemed “too inappropriate” for the younger campers. They were only replaced with more profane messages, riddled with both English and other, possibly Latin? curses. Kids were scrawled over bunks, bandaged limbs sticking out from sides of hammocks and under mountains of blankets. Weapons were also strewn about the place, with bows hung at odd angles on the walls and swords jutting out at dangerous angles.

“WHOOO NEW KIDS!!” Someone called from one of the many lofts, climbing down the ladders in an orange-shirted blur. They landed on the floor after a few minutes, stopping right in front of Kouji. “Good luck looking for some floor space, I think there’s some near the kitchenette, but that was a few weeks ago. I’m Nishinoya by the way, who are you guys??”

He said this extremely quickly.

Kouji blinked in rapid succession, trying to work through the jumble of word vomit placed before him. Hinata however, responded about as quickly as Noya spoke.

“I’m Hinata, Kouji is the grumpy looking guy, and Izumi is the guy with the map. Are you a hero like Daichi? Cuz he was able to take down that automaton that was chasing us like Bang!”

“Yeah I’m a hero!! I just haven’t been allowed on any quests yet. But once Chiron sends me on my way Imma kick all the monsters asses like Bang! and Pow!”

The two jumped around the cluttered floor of the cabin, until Kouji put his hand on top of Hinata’s head to stop the constant bouncing.

“You’re shaking the floor, idiot,”

“Oh be quiet, grumpy. This cabin is probably tens of years old, there’s nothing a hyperactive 15 year old is gonna do that will completely wreck it,” Izumi reprimanded, wacking him on the shoulder. “Anyway, yeah, we were sent here by Daichi. We just got here and all that jazz,”

‘Ooh ok! I think you’re gonna love it here, I’ll call over my friend Tanaka to give you the big tour. I hope Daichi didn’t spoil it all, that fucking idiot. Anyway, there’s some space near the oven that someone took from the cleaning harpies...ok who’s idea was that and did I get credit for it…”

Noya kept on rambling, walking the three over to the empty spot and pointing out little details. He also made remarks about some of the decorum, carvings and everything. 

“See this one is here because someone saw Kikuchi Moe and Sudoku Rinko kissing by the lake and wanted to mark it down in history. Honestly, even before they were dating, those two were INSEPARABLE. I thought they were twins, but no, they just got the same haircut. Lesbians, amiright? Aaaanyway, here ya go! I’ll let you guys get set up, and then I’ll call Tanaka over for the grand tour!”

Noya bounded away, jumping over sleeping people and weapons. Izumi and Kouji started to spread out their (obviously loaned from the big house) sleeping bags and blankets, as Hinata looked around at the kitchen. 

If we have to stay here for a while, I think I would be ok with it. 

\---------------------chapter break poggers--------------------------

“YOOOO WHAT’S UP!” 

Hinata bonked his head on a kitchen cabinet as he looked around, trying to see the owner of the new voice.

Noya and someone with a buzz cut ran into the kitchen, buzz-cut kid nearly tripping over his own sneaker laces.

“I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and you bitches are in for the ride of your life!” Tanaka shouted, startling Izumi from his nap. 

“Yo yo yo everyone, this is Tanaka, and now it’s time for Nishinoya and Tanaka’s Grand Camp-Half-Blood Tour!” Noya smiled, pulling Hinata to his feet.

“I like buzz-cut,” Kouji whispered to Hinata. “I think we’ll get along,”

“Yeah, yeah you will,” 

Hinata agreed with Kouji, as they were all rushed out the door by two very excited idiots.

\----------------chapter break pt. 2, electric boogaloo------------

“So, I’m guessing that you already know about the whole demi-god thing, if you’ve made it this far,” Tanaka started, as they were all walking around the strawberry fields. Kids in straw sun hats were caring for the plants, as some other people walked around playing..pan pipes? Is that what they’re called? Either way, Hinata thought that they sounded cool. He answered Tanaka’s question with a nod, as he popped a strawberry into his mouth.   
“Mrhm!”

“Great! So I don’t have to do the awkward stuff. I’m an Ares kid, and Noya over there is a Hermes kid,”

“Yeah, I get stuck with all of the new kids! It's fun meeting new people though, so I’m not that sad. It never gets lonely, and that’s great!” Noya answered, from the opposite row of strawberry bushes.

As the group headed over to the lunch pavilion to chill, Hinata saw two people sword fighting. A very tall, very serious looking guy with close cut brown hair, and a slightly shorter (but still tall to Hinata) guy with either navy blue or black hair. They looked really tired, but they were still fighting. What were they fighting for?

“Hey Tanaka...who’s that?”

“Oh!” Tanaka responded, looking over. “Brown hair guy is Ushijima Wakatoshi, the head counselor of the Athena cabin,”

“Head counselor Athena, got it. So who’s the guy with bluish-black hair?”

“Oh..that’s Kageyama Tobio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry crisis, have a new chapter!


	4. In Which Dinners Are Eaten And People Are Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has his first dinner at camp, and someone gets claimed..

A horn was blown from a distance, snapping Hinata out of his blank stare. There was just something interesting about seeing people do what you have wanted to do since a young child, sword fighting. More specifically, sword fighting in the preparation to become a hero. 

Kids flocked from nearly every corner of the camp, crawling out of the woodworks. Some, quite literally. Hinata was shocked when he saw a young girl, about 6, melt from the side of a recently planted sapling. She was met with smiles and waves, even the occasional pat on the head. She sat at a table with a few kids in gardening outfits, complete with sun hats and overalls. A kid with fluffy black hair was rambling on about something, capturing the interest of others at the table. Hinata was only able to catch a small bit of the conversation however.  
“So I found this wild rosemary growing….behind the old cabin...no Ennoshita...yes I’m sure..”  
The person who Hinata could assume was Ennoshita was asking about the herb, and its legitimacy apparently. Hinata shifted his gaze to another table, blocking the sun with his hand again as he looked over. A brunette girl with a bob cut was putting on a small improv play, as a boy with dusty brown hair and freckles strummed on an out of tune ukulele. How Hinata knew it was out of tune was beyond him, because the table was a good 5 feet away and the noise level was similar to his old school’s cafeteria. He shrugged off the thought, and continued to look around. He waived to Daichi, sitting at a table with equally bandaged and burned kids. A girl with clips in her blonde hair was showing a combination of springs and wheels that extremely confused Hinata to a boy with extremely pointy black hair.   
[hah..he looks like a turnip!] Hinata laughed into his hand, thinking the thought over as he continued onto the next tables. There were kids asleep in their chairs, resting their heads on their arms like Hinata had seen so many times in school. Tanaka was over at his table, arguing with his siblings. 

“Hey Hinata!! C’mon!!” Noya called from his spot at the Hermes table, waving and shouting. Kouji and Izumi were already sitting down, and Hinata rushed over to take his place before the food started to dish out.

A few minutes after Hinata had sat down and introduced himself to the rest of the Hermes cabin, or at least the ones who listened, Chiron and Mr. D appeared in the dining pavilion. The sunset was casting shadows on the corinthian columns, a warm site to Hinata. Chiron started off with the daily announcements, before saying:

“May we thank the gods for this wonderful meal! Everyone, dig in!”

Wood nymphs started handing out platters of food, ranging from salads to barbeque grilling just a few feet away from the Hermes table. Maybe, Hinata recalled, it wasn’t such a good idea to put the barbeque so close to the kids of the god of stealing and thievery. He again shrugged off the thought as he saw the joy all around him, more welcoming and open than the cafeteria that the pavilion was originally compared to. Hinata instead focused his attention on the goblet infront of him, void of drink. 

“Hey Noya, how’d you get that?” he asked, waiving towards Nishinoya’s drink.

“Oh! You just ask for whatever drink you want! We aren’t allowed alcohol if we aren’t 18 or older, trust me, some of us have tried,” Noya answered, finishing his drink and demonstrating. “Monster energy, extreme orange please!”

Soon, the goblet was filled with a soft orange liquid, with carbonation radiating from it. 

“See! Easy!” Noya smiled, after downing half of the cup. “It doesn’t taste the same as the real drink, but we don’t sell them at the camp store. And it’s dangerous to go out and get one from the corner store,”  
“Fair..” Hinata agreed, focusing on his own glass. He had often been compared to an orange soda, with his bright orange hair and bubbly attitude. Despite all of this, Hinata had never had a glass of orange soda, or any soda, because sugar hyped up his already hyper behavior. And that was a complete nightmare for teachers to deal with at a young age, so it was always watered down apple juice or milk. 

But..if he wasn’t going home for a while, it would mean that he wouldn’t have the old dietary restrictions that his mom put in years ago. To hell with it, Hinata steeled his nerves and asked the cup for an orange soda. Sunkissed, specifically. He’d heard it was the best from some of his old friends at school.

Almost immediately the cup filled with an orange liquid similar to the now three-quarters finished drink in Noya’s cup, except his was more murky and Hinata’s was more clear-ish. Hinata took a careful sip, and immediately got hit with a wave of orange flavored bubbles popping with frenzy. 

“Woahhhh..” Hinata mumbled through a mouthful of bubbly soda. It was sweet, and cold. It tasted more of tangerine than orange, but he’d let that slide. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Daichi standing up and walking over before to the great firepit in the middle of the pavilion, and, to Hinata’s shock, scraping some of the pulled pork into the fire. 

“Hey what’s Daichi doing? Is that like the trash can or something?” Hinata bumped Noya on the shoulder, startling the short boy. 

“HUh? Oh, he’s sacrificing some of his food to the gods. They like offerings, and it’s kinda like a direct connection to your parent,” Nishinoya explained, before standing up and dragging Izumi up as well. “Here, we can go together!”

“Fine,” Kouji sighed, rolling his eyes. He grabbed his plate, and followed Nishinoya, Izumi, and Hinata to the fire. Eventually he made his way in front of Izumi and Hinata, right behind Nishinoya.

The fire smelled really good, for something kids had been scraping meals into for the past decade..or even longer than that, probably. Hinata could definitely smell buttered rolls, biscuits slathered with honey and jam, and someone’s homemade blueberry pie. He was jumping over the top of Izumi’s head to see what was going on, curse his genetics. Whoever his dad was, couldn’t he have made him tall? Aside from that small quip, Hinata was able to catch Kouji slipping a peanut butter sandwich into the fire, and just..standing there with his eyes closed. He was mouthing something..maybe a request? After a few minutes Kouji looked around, like he was expecting something. Hinata had seen Kouji pull this look before, looking around for something that didn’t exist. 

Kouji started to walk away, kinda looking disappointed. As he passed Hinata, something started to glow above Kouji.   
“yO!! KOUJI!! LOOK UP!!” Hinata shouted, bouncing on the tips of his feet. He was pointing, and staring at the air above Kouji’s head. 

The pavilion started to calm down, before it trickled to a silence. Eventually, Chiron walked over, taking Kouji’s hand. The apparition of the god’s symbol had all but fizzled out at this point, but if you squinted, you could make out a boars’ head with a crown on it and spears crossed in the background.

“Everyone, meet Sekimukai Kouji. Son of Ares.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) UPDATE POGCHAMP!!  
> 2) dream smp has taken up my one braincell and thats all i can think of plz help  
> 3) i spent an entire paragraph talking about orange soda.


	5. In Which The Creator Of This Fic Has Some Bad News...

hey all! its ghost here! im coming here to say that im putting this fic on a hiatus! 

"but ghost why??" i hear you ask.

well here's the reason:  
my fixation has moved on to greener pastures, and I just never had the motivation to write for this fic. I'll still be writing, but it wont be for the haikyuu fandom. Sorry for getting your expectations up for nothing. 

-ghost

**Author's Note:**

> heyy! this is my first fic that i've written like...ever, but i've been planning it since the beginning of quarantine so thats funky. Thx homies!!


End file.
